


My Valentine

by ileos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, a LOT of ships, akaashi is sick and bokuto is there to help him, also, bokuaka first date, each ship gets one chapter, fluff for all the ships, it's going to be sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileos/pseuds/ileos
Summary: A little collection of One Shots for some of my favorite Haikyuu ships! Each ship will get a chapter and I'm trying to upload a chapter each week!





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Everything you need to know is said in the summary. But I'll repeat it again: A little Valentine's Day Project in which I'll write to each of my favorite ships a chapter to describe their Valentine's Day!

He was standing out there in the cold spring air, awkwardly stepping from one foot onto the other while people passed him, laughing, talking and one or two of them, crying. Koutarou even felt bad for them, of course he did, even though he always managed to overstep other’s boundaries didn’t mean that he didn’t have any piece of empathy left.

 

Still, he didn’t really have time to worry about strangers at the moment. Instead, he started to fidget with the bouquet in his hand, but tried to keep his hands as calm as it was humanly possible, since he didn’t want to destroy or drop it in the process. After all, it was for someone special on that very special day.

 

He had waited for a while now on the exact same spot. After 10 minutes, he started to get anxious. After 15 minutes, he could feel himself slowly drifting off to panic and after 15 more, he lost any hope that his date would come at all. So it would have been natural and very much understandable if he would have just left for good, if he would have taken Kuroo’s offer to spend Valentine’s day together at the park, eating some pizza slices on a bench and quietly making fun of the couples around. That had been a great way to spend the past two years, while both of them didn’t have dates… but now? Now that Koutarou actually managed to ask Akaashi out on a date? Now that he actually grew some balls to make it happen?

 

Seriously, who could have expected though that Akaashi wouldn’t even show up at all?

 

Koutarou let out a long-dragged sigh, which was just underlined by the little clouds that left his mouth to disappear into the cold air. He could have known, couldn’t he? Why would Akaashi say yes to a date with him anyway?

With a heavy heart, he let his hand holding the bouquet sink and started to, slowly, make his way off the crowded place. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.

 

And even though the teen wanted to turn around on multiple occasions, just to see if he could catch a glimpse of those stunning eyes in the crowd, he didn’t. It would just hurt more than it already did. And so his feet carried him further and further away from the place and the spot where they were supposed to meet in a romantic sense for the very first time.

 

But, even when Koutarou’s mind was lost in depressive thoughts and his hands started tightening into fists, as soon as he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, he dropped his act, his eyes wide and his hand moving a little too quick so that he almost dropped his phone. And without looking at the screen to see who the one calling was and with a fast and heavy beating heart, he finally picked up the call.

“Hello?”, he asked, his blood rushing in his veins just so that he could hear it pulsating in his ears. God, had he ever been so anxious? Probably not. But this was something important. This was something that actually meant a lot to him.

 

_“Bokuto-san?”_

 

And there it was, the voice that would soothe his anxiety and would set it aflame at the same time. Koutarou could feel his palms getting sweaty and his heart was probably ready to jump right out of his ribcage. But still, Koutarou couldn’t find any words to say and just as he opened his mouth to say something, Akaashi started to talk once again.

 

 _“I.. I apologize that I’m just calling now.”_ , his voice sounded hoarse and he was coughing badly after he spoke. Sounding far too real to be a cheap excuse to not see Koutarou. _“I t-tried earlier but I couldn’t reach you.”_

 

“It’s okay ‘Kashee-”

 

 _“It’s far from okay, Bokuto-san. I apologize deeply but… I’m kind of bound to the bed. I’m not going to make it today.”_ And there it was, the lump in Koutarou’s throat that seemed to seal it shut. Of course, he wouldn’t want Akaashi to run around town in the cold while he was sick and supposed to be in bed. He could understand but it still hurt. _“I .. was really looking forward to today.”_

 

A soft but pained smile tugged on Koutarou’s lips at that little addition. “Me too.”, he replied in a soft tone, but widened his eyes a second later. “Ahh! No! I mean I **did** look forward to it but you don’t need to feel bad! Really not!”

 

Koutarou could hear Akaashi huffing at the end of the line, before he coughed once again. _“Don’t worry. I get what you mean. Let’s.. Do it another time, okay?”_

 

“Okay.”, was all that Koutarou could say, before, after a short moment more filled with conversation, both of them hung up. And Koutarou was left on the side of the road. Bouquet still in hand and his phone soon shoved back into his pocket. So, that was that. Maybe, he thought, maybe he could still call Kuroo over to watch a crappy movie together that evening. After all, Valentine’s Day was just a label and an excuse for couples to be a little extra, right? Koutarou decided to treat it just like any day from now on.

 

And so Koutarou waited for the street light to turn green so that he could keep on walking and arrive home in maybe 20 minutes. If he could still catch the train. If not, there was probably an hour ahead of waiting.

 

Or…

 

Suddenly, a thought came to his mind and, instead of crossing the street at the given time with all the people around him, he started to walk into an entirely different direction. A few destinations in mind, before he would reach his final one for the day. His feet carried him fast through the shopping district while he still held the bouquet tight in hand. Maybe this day wouldn’t end in such a sad manner after all.

 

_________________________________________________

 

Keiji was laying in bed, his phone still in hand even a minute after they ended their call. He was either too tired to put it away, or was still holding onto the day and the date that just couldn’t happen because his system decided to side against him all of a sudden. A shaky sigh escaped his throat before he put the phone down right next to himself. The blanket was pulled up to his chin by now and, even though he felt hot, burning almost, he knew that it was best to stay under the covers.

 

And with that, he closed his eyes once again that started to tear up. Partly because of this stupid Day and partly because of the flu messing with his immune system.

 

Another hour passed in which Keiji wished himself to fall asleep, but his flu and a little headache kept him awake. In a constant state of rolling around in bed, from one side to another, always searching for that one cool spot on the pillow that would maybe soothe his suffering a little. And just as he was about to finally fall asleep, he heard knocking on the door, which caused him to groan in annoyance. It was probably his grandmother, getting to him once again to ask if he would need more tea. And, as much as Keiji loved tea, as much did he doubt that gallons and gallons of tea would help him recover quicker, instead of just making him a little more sick.

 

“Come in?”, he called out as loud as it was possible for him, before his throat was caught up in another row of coughs that seemed to rip his throat open more and more. If there was one thing that Keiji hated, it was sickness.

 

And so the door opened and whom he saw standing there, caused Keiji to abruptly sit up in bed, causing his head to feel dizzy. “Bokuto-san?!”, he asked in complete disbelief with his voice much quieter than he would like. Much more rough.

 

Koutarou on the other hand, just started to grin and got over to Keiji’s bed. “Hey. Uhm.. I know we said we can still go out another time but… nah.. I’m impatient.”

 

“I know you are..”, Keiji couldn’t help but smile a little at the way Koutarou put it and with curiosity he watched as Koutarou started to fumble around in one of the three bags that he brought along. “Still, I can’t ask of you to stay here with me. In the end, you’re going to get sick as well.”

 

Koutarou though just shrugged at that and grinned a little wider before he started to take some stuff out. “Okay.. so I bought some fruits that will help you to feel better. Then, some tea that I thought sounded pretty nice… uhm… some honey-flavored cough drops… aaand a whole lot of other stuff.”

 

Keiji was, to say the least, shocked, surprised and flustered at the amount of effort that Koutarou put into all of this, and just as he was about to say something, Koutarou held up a finger to silence him. To his own surprise, Keiji actually closed his mouth at that.

 

“Also, I’ve got you this..”, and with that, Koutarou held up a bouquet that probably had seen better days already. Some of the flowers lost some to all of their petals while others just seemed out of place. Also, Koutarou held up a little box filled with chocolate and a, especially fluffy looking, scarf. “I also brought around 4 DVD’s so I think this date is saved after all, right?? Right?”

  
Keiji was dumbfounded. That was the right word. He just stared at the things for a moment longer, before his mind regained the knowledge of using words and he took the things in his hands, carefully. “I.. Bokuto-san I don’t know what to say… thank you. Really. But you didn't have to do all of this. Really not. This.. is too much..”

 

“Nuh-uh. Don’t. You’re sick. And I’m actually the **master** of curing illnesses. It’s like one of my many titles out there.”, Koutarou said with a wide grin which caused Keiji to smile softly, before he placed everything onto the bed that he held in his hands to wrap the scarf around his neck. “Also, I practically ran to Kuroo’s to get the DVD’s so don’t worry.” After all, they both had too many movie-nights to not have a giant stack of movie’s laying around somewhere.

 

“Then.. then I guess it’s a date, hm?”, Keiji asked with a smile on his lips, which caused Koutarou to smile a little softer as well. After a short discussion on where to watch the movie, Koutarou decided it was for the best to just take Keiji’s notebook and bring it towards the bed. Keiji scooped a little on bed so that Koutarou could sit down next to him.

 

It was probably a different date than they intended to have, but curling up next to each other in bed, eating some chocolate while watching a movie? That was probably the best first date either of them could have had.

 

“Hey..?”, Keiji whispered at some point, at which Koutarou looked down to the boy that leaned against his shoulder. “Happy Valentine’s Day..”

 

Koutarou couldn’t help but smile at that, his cheeks flushing in a slight red. “Happy Valentine’s Day..”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm actually really excited to finish this work since all of the ships deserve so much more love.
> 
> Did you enjoy it? Why don't you leave me a comment down below to let me know? I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Have an amazing day!! ♥


End file.
